Me Too
"Me Too" is a song by American singer-songwriter Meghan Trainor. It was released on May 5, 2016, as the second single for her second studio album Thank You. Lyrics Ow! Who's that sexy thang I see over there? That's me, standin' in the mirror What's that icy thang hangin' 'round my neck? That's gold, show me some respect (oh ah) I thank God every day (uh huh) That I woke up feelin' this way (uh huh) And I can't help lovin' myself And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh If I was you, I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too If I was you, I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too I walk in like a dime piece I go straight to VIP I never pay for my drinks My entourage behind me My life's a movie, Tom Cruise So bless me, baby, achoo And even if they tried to They can't do it like I do I thank God every day (uh huh) That I woke up feelin' this way (uh huh) And I can't help lovin' myself And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh If I was you, I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too If I was you, I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too Ow! (Turn the bass up) Turn the bass up Ow! (Turn the bass up) Let's go! I thank God every day (uh huh) That I woke up feelin' this way (uh huh) And I can't help lovin' myself And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh If I was you, I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too If I was you, I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too If I was you, I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too If I was you, I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too I'd wanna be me too Why It Sucks: #The instrumental sounds very bouncy and is highly annoying and unbearable to listen to. # Although the lyrics are supposed to celebrate self-worth, it ends up sounding more like Meghan Trainor "bragging" about how the listener is worse than her than spreading a good message. In other words, she's saying that she is better than you and you're worse than her. # The song received mixed to negative reviews from critics for its badly blended instrumental, bragging lyrics and overall writing. # The music video overall is mediocre at best. # The lyrics are repetitive, with the word "me too" being sung 24 times throughout. Redeeming Qualities: # Meghan Trainor's vocals sound pretty good # Meghan Trainor actually had the original video taken down after she found out by her followers that the director altered her waist size without her consent. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:2016 Category:Meghan Trainor Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Just Dance songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Dance Central songs